El futuro solo depende de uno
by Mae08
Summary: Un incendio deja sin hogar a la pequeña Miyako quien años después terminara en una academia en la cual se encuentran jóvenes con poderes. El pequeño accidente borrara varios fragmentos de sus recuerdos cambiando así completamente a la joven. ¿Podra el pequeño rubio recuperar a la antigua pequeña? / MAL SUMMARY u u denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAAA :D LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA QUE HACE UNOS DIAS ME ESTABA ATORMENTANDO Y TENIA QUE ESCRIBIRLA. ES UN PEQUEÑO FRANGMENTO PUES AUN TRABAJO EN ELLA PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DX

**DIS: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Mama, tengo sueño –hablo una pequeña mientras sobaba sus ojos con sus manos

Tranquila Miyako, ya falta poco para que tu padre vuelva –hablo la mujer mientras le regalaba una sonrisa forzada

– ¿Papa está trabajando? –pregunto la pequeña inocentemente

Si bebe, papa regresara pronto y estaremos todos juntos ¿vale? –dijo la mujer mientras continuaba sonriendo forzada mente, sin embargo unas lagrimas la traicionaron y cayeron por su mejilla

Mama, ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto la pequeña preocupada al ver a su madre en ese estado – ¿mama? –volvió a decir esperando una respuesta. La mujer iba responder sin embargo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose brutalmente la interrumpió. La madre rápidamente tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la escondió inmediatamente

Vamos a jugar un juego ¿vale? –dijo la madre mientras sonreía

¿Mama? –dijo la pequeña confundida

Por más que mama ….. –dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente – juguemos –termino por decir para luego dejarla escondida

La pequeña estuvo un buen rato escondido obedeciendo a su madre, sin embargo ella se trataba mucho. Así que salió a buscarla, fue ahí cuando …..

Se escuchaba las sirena de los bomberos mientras a lo lejos se podía ver a lo lejos como dichos vehículos manejaban rápidamente. Al parecer un incendio en la calle 3

Mama –dijo una pequeña con dificultad debido al humo que invadía toda la habitación donde ella se encontraba – ma .. ma –continuo llamando la pequeña sin obtener respuesta alguna

Las llamas continuaban aumentando mientras las cosas iban cayéndose poco a poco. El suelo comenzó a sonar y la pequeña dio un pequeño grito al caer mientras abrazaba fuertemente al gato de peluche que llevaba en manos. Unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras los cerraba tratando de recrear la imagen de su madre otra vez cuando de pronto sitio unos brazos que la tomaban fuertemente, rápidamente abrió los ojos pensando encontrarse con su madre sin embargo se encontraba muy débil y lo único que pudo ver fue unos cabellos rubios

222222222222222222222222222222222222

Un rubio corriera mientras saltaba de techo en techo, se sentía feliz por la última acción que había hecho. Claro está que no se lo podría comentar a los demás sin embargo eso era lo que menos le importaba. Continua avanzando, sin embargo paró en seco al ver la escena que tenía en frente de sus ojos, de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo

* * *

FUUUUU ES CHIQUITO LOSE, SI LES GUSTO DÍGAMELO PLIS PARA CONTINUARLA DX LES AGRADECIERA MUCHO ALGUNOS REVIEWS eWe


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAAA :D AQUÍ HAY OTRO CAPITULO, ES IGUAL DE CORTO PORQUE PERDI MI MEMORIA ASI QUE TUVE QUE TRANSCRIBIR LO QUE ME ACORDABA e_e! ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

9 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Una joven se encontraba dando patadas a un árbol mientras unos jóvenes la observaban a lo lejos impresionados. Se podría decir que pocos la podían observar mientras se encontraba entrenando. La joven ante los ojos de ellos y los demás era realmente hermosa, tenía una gran cabellera rubia la cual iba sujetada en dos colas y le llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos. Tenía la piel realmente blanca y delicada que a pesar de estar cubierta de sudor resplandecía

Que quieren –dijo fríamente la joven sin siquiera dejar de dar sus patadas o voltear a mirarlos. Todos los estudiantes se asustaron inmediatamente, a decir verdad ella era muy dulce con los niños sin embargo cuando se trataba de jóvenes o cuando se encontraba entrenando cambiaba por completo – ¿no escucharon? –fue lo único que necesitaron los jóvenes para pedir disculpas y salir rápidamente de ahí – ah –suspiro frustrada la joven rubia mientras se quitaba el sudo de la frente

No crees que es mucho entrenamiento por hoy? –pregunto un señor mientras se acercaba hacia ella quedando a su costado. la joven ni lo miro, no tenía ganas de ver esa estúpida cabellera blanca

– No –respondió rápidamente ella – quieres algo? –pregunto desinteresada, el hombre simplemente suspiro, esa niña realmente nunca cambiaria

– Si –respondió – hoy se unirán nuevos reclutas –continuo

– Nuevos? –volvió a preguntar ella sin quitar la mirada del árbol que hace unos segundos se encontraba pateando – ese no es mi sector –

– Lose –respondió el mirándola – pero quien mejor para definir si están capacitados o no –

– Que molesto eres –termino por decir para luego retirarse

* * *

– Ah –suspiro una pelinegra mientras miraba al cielo – como demonios termine aquí –susurro para sí misma

– Numero 1083 –hablo un hombre canosos despertándola de sus pensamientos

– Hi –respondió rápida y firmemente mientras recuperaba la compostura

– No decepcione –dijo por ultimo para abrirse paso y mostrar a los tres niños

– Hi –respondió la joven numero 1083 mientras observaba como el señor se iba. Una vez que el señor se fue poso su mirada en los pequeños jóvenes – por aquí –explico mientras les indicaba que la siguieran

Los tres jóvenes y ella comenzaron a caminar sin embargo el menor de ellos se detuvo al ver a una joven sonriendo tiernamente a un pequeño

– 2053 –hablo la joven haciendo que el pequeño se exaltara un poco

* * *

– Ya es hora –indico un señor mientras miraba a la joven rubia

– Vale –respondió simplemente ella bajando al pequeño niño que llevaba en brazos

* * *

– Joder como termine aquí –pensó para sí misma la pelinegra

– Puede que a tu mediocridad –respondió el pequeño pelinegro mientras se reía

– Que dijiste pequeñajo –hablo molesta la joven mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

– pues la .. –hablo el pequeño callando al final al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano

– Lo lamento, el suele ser un idiota a veces –hablo por fin el pelirrojo

– Ha –volvió a suspirar la pelinegra – no, el tiene razón –se sincero ella ganándose la mirada confundida de los tres pequeños. Ella simplemente les regalo una sonrisa ocasionando un pequeño sonrojo en el pelinegro – aun me falta mucho por aprender, sigo siendo una novata –rio levemente

– A que te refieres –pregunto el pelirrojo

– Pues .. todo a su tiempo numero 2051 –respondió la joven

– Brick –dijo el ganándose la mirada confundida de ella – mi nombre es .. Brick –explico ocasionando que la joven lo mirara impresionada

– Butch –continuo el pelinegro

– Boomer –concluyo el pequeño rubio. La joven ante aquella confesión no pudo evitar sonreír

– Kaoru –dijo mientras sonreía alegre

Así los cuatro continuaron con su camino, ella iba haciendo el recorrido mientras mantenía la mirada firme y serena pues aunque haya congeniado bien con los pequeños no podía olvidar su misión

– Eso es todo –dijo mientras posaba su mirada en ellos sin embargo se percato de algo diferente en ellos – y el rubio?

* * *

La joven rubia se encontraba cansada, motivo por el cual no lo pensó dos veces y se recostó en lo que podía llamar cama sin embargo recordó que debía quitarse la ropa, dio un pequeño sonido de molestia y poso sus pies sobre el suelo para luego comenzar a desvestirse

– Eh .. –dijo un pequeño rubio al darse cuenta de que la joven rubia se encontraba semidesnuda

– Tu .. –susurro ella – ¡SERAS IDIOTA! –grito molesta mientras se colocaba una capa y comenzaba a perseguirlo y si era posible, matarlo.

* * *

– Donde demonios se ha metido ese niño –bufo molesta la pelinegra cuando de pronto vio una cabellera rubia correr hacia ella – este niñato .. BOOME .. –dijo callando al final al darse cuenta de quién iba detrás de él. La rubia lo tomo del polo al pequeño, luego miro a la pelinegra y dio una sonrisa arrogante

– Así que eres tu –

– Yo .. –

– Eres una vergüenza –fue lo único que dijo ella mientras tiraba con fuerza al pequeño al suelo. La pelinegra quedo callada unos segundo

– NUMERO 1 –hablo un hombre calmando la situación. La joven rubia quedo mirándolo por unos segundos y luego retrocedió – estos son los jóvenes

– No me interesa –fue lo único que dijo la rubia – Párate –dijo mientras miraba al rubio. El rubio la miro confundido – joder, que ni eso puedes hacer? –hablo molesta. Lo volvió a tomar del cuello aventándolo junto a sus hermanos – no perderé el tiempo con ustedes. Una semana –fue lo único que dijo para luego retirarse

* * *

CHACHAAAAA espero les aya gustado, si es posible estaré subiendo el siguiente capitulo mañana. Si pueden déjenme algunos reviews w (ojitos) se cuidan :D


	3. Chapter 3

WIII :D AL FIN PUEDO VOLVER A ESTAR EN UNA COMPUTADORA TwT DESDE QUE LA MÍA EXPLOTO (accidentalmente lo juro) ESTAR EN UNA COMPUTADORA ES DIFÍCIL PORQUE TODOS ME BOTAN D: ES ALGO CORTO LOSE TENGAN PACIENCIAAAA . EN FIN NO LOS DISTRAIGO OJALA LES GUSTE

**DIS :los personajes de Damashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La joven junto con los tres pequeños se encontraban reunidos en el bosque, en ese mismo momento empezarían con sus entrenamientos respectivos

- Vale, empezaremos con el entrenamiento –indico ella mientras se colocaba unos guantes negros – comenzaremos por ver cual es su especialidad –continuo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rosto

- ¿Con ver nuestra especialidad? –dijo confundido el pelinegro – a que te refie .. –sin embargo no pudo continuar pues esquivo rápidamente un golpe que la pelinegra tiro al suelo rompiéndolo prácticamente

- Oh vamos esto es divertido –dijo mientras corría hacia los tres – DENME TODO LO QUE TENGAN –grito mientras trataba de golpearlos. Los jóvenes trataban de esquivar los golpes como podían, esa mujer si que era rápida y recibir un golpe de ella no estaba en los planes de ninguno. Estuvieron esquivando sus golpes por más de media hora, sus intentos de atacarla eran en vano. El pelinegro tropezó, dándole así la oportunidad a la pelinegra de cogerlo y aventarlo contra sus hermanos. Los tres cayeron al suelo, se encontraban agotados y no creían poder seguir escapando

- BA ..BASTA –grito agitadamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba el mayor de ellos

- Oh vamos pero si solo han pasado 1 hora y media –hablo ella sin siquiera una gota de sudor en su frente

- Por..Porfa –sin embargo no pudo continuar pues una patada en su rostro lo callo

- Suplicar, no una opción –hablo firmemente ella – sabes que aria ella si escuchara suplicar a alguien. Acabaría con su vida en ese mismo momento –susurro ella mientras apretaba los puños – Tenemos mucho que trabajar, pero lo mas importante es porque no usaron sus poderes –los pequeños simplemente no dijeron nada, la joven pelinegra se molesto al no obtener respuesta – PORQUE?! –pregunto exigiendo la respuesta

- PORQUE NO TENEMOS –respondió molesto el rubio. La joven enmudeció, no tenían? Simplemente estaría muerta

- No .. como que no tienen –dijo confusa esperando una buena respuesta

- Nosotros .. –trato de explicar uno de ellos sin embargo callo al final. La joven pelinegra simplemente suspiro

- Vale, su pasado es algo que no debe interesarme, sin embargo las horas de entrenamiento aumentaran y su esfuerzo debe estar al tope si es que desean quedarse aquí, solo tenemos una semana así que espero todo de su parte escucharon –

- quien .. –dijo el menor de ellos

- Dijiste algo 2053 –

- Quien .. ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS QUISIERA ESTAR EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE! –termino por gritar mientras corría lo mas que podía. Sus hermanos rápidamente se pusieron de pie para ir detrás de el sin embargo la pelinegra los paro

- Déjenlo, necesita despejar su mente. Continuemos –

* * *

- Estúpida prueba, estúpida chica, estúpida .. –se iba quejando el pequeño rubio, sin embargo callo al ver a cierta rubia dando patadas a un árbol. No estaba muy seguro, pero juraba verla desde hace 5 horas en el mismo sitio

- Oh, eres tu pequeño rubio –Saludo un joven por su espalda asustando al pequeño

- A.. ¡A quien llamas pequeño viejo tonto! –grito molesto al escuchar sus sus palabras

- Vale vale, pero si que eres un pequeño divertido –sonrió el mientras le revolvía todo su cabello – pero que estas haciendo aquí –pregunto mientras asomaba su cabeza para lograr ver lo que miraba

- Una vieja bruja –respondió molesto mientras apretaba los puños – esa ..

- Con que aquí estaba –dijo el joven alegre mientras se acercaba hacia ella

- Eh! Espera –dijo asustado el pequeño tratando en vano de detenerlo – Pe.. pero eres idio .. -sin embargo callo al ver como sonreía de lo mas tranquilo al costado de ella a pesar que ella no le haya mirado

* * *

- AH! –grito el pelirrojo mientras caía en uno de los arboles

- DE PIE –grito la pelinegra. El pelirrojo inmediatamente se puso de pie colocándose en forma de defensa sin embargo callo otra ves al suelo – EH DICHO DE PIE –grito la joven mientras le proporcionaba una patana en el rostro

- AAAH! –volvió a gritar de dolor el joven mientras volvía a chocar con el mismo árbol. Volvió a ponerse de pie – AH! –volvió a gritar pero esta ves tratando de darle un golpe a la joven

* * *

- Adiós –se despidió con la mano mientras le sonreía – Hey, pero si eres tu pequeñajo, aun siques aquí –dijo impresionado al ver al pequeño de pie, si no se equivocaba llevaba mas de 7 horas hablando con ella

- t..tu –susurro – co.. COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN FELIZ CERCA DE UN DEMONIO –termino por gritar molesto, el joven simplemente se limito a sonreír, ese pequeño si que le parecía divertido

- Porque es divertido hablar con ella –respondió como si nada

- Ella ni.. no siquiera te escucha –dijo el confuso

- No creo que sea necesario cuando los corazones están cerca –explico – hay mucho mas de ella de lo que todos ven, solo hay que prestarle mucha atención –el pequeño miro impresionado al joven ¿estará cuerdo?

- Vamos –dijo el para juego jalarlo

- ¿Eh? –dijo confundido el pequeño

- Es hora de comer CARNE MIENTRAS CANTAMOS –dijo alegre ganándose la mirada confundida y asustada del pequeño

* * *

- Joder pero ese rubio si que se toma su tiempo para pensar –se quejo la pelinegra mientras miraba por todas las direcciones. Pasaron unos segundo cuando logro divisar su cabellera, sin embargo no estaba solo – eh? Numero 86 –

- Lo siento creo que me lleve a tu alumno, ha de estar un poco cansado pero seguro podrá entrenar, verdad?

-QUE ME BAJES MALDITO ANCIANO –

-Que dijiste pequeñajo idiota –dijo el joven mientras jalaba los cachetes y lo dejaba en el suelo – bueno es hora de irse, nos vemos –se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba

- Ese idiota .. –susurro molesto, acto seguido un puñetazo callo en su cabeza – PERO QUE DEMONIOS! –

- Vamos, es hora de comer –fue lo único que la joven dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

* * *

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, espero les aya gustando AH! CIERTO ESPERO QU AYAN PASADO UN BUEN HALLOWEN, aca en peru no todos los disfrases son chevere y por donde vivo es extraño ver a alguien que no sea niño disfrasado e_e. SI ES QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE ALGO PASARA DEJENMELO EN SUS REVIEWS Y POSIBLEMENTE LO AGREGUE :D POR AHORA MOMOKO NO APARESERA PERO MAS ADELANTE SI. Adiosito :D


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA :D Lamento subir el capitulo tarde y mas lamento que sea corto mis ideas se cruzan cada ves que trato de continuar la historia inconscientemente creo otra e_e! Pronto estaré subiendo otra historia donde el principal será el sensualon de boomer 333Me gustaría mucho que me dijeran lo que les gustaría que sucediera :D o que personajes les gustaría que apareciera. Bueno no los aburro mas disfruten

**DIS: LOS PERSONAJES DE DAMASHITA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Todos los integrantes se encontraban en el comedor, ningún cadete podría llegar tarde porque simplemente se quedaría sin comer hasta el día siguiente así que todos siempre se encontraban puntuales. En una esquina se veía una peculiar y muy conocida cabellera negra, y al frente de esta una pequeña cabellera rubia

– no me disculpare –dijo el pequeño rubio de la nada. La pelinegra lo miro extrañada, ni siquiera había tocado su comida, ese niño si que era cabezota. Suspiro de frustración y dejo sus cubiertos sobre la mesa

– nadie escoge su vida, si quieres morir rápidamente, adelante puedes comenzar largándote –dijo molesta mientras se retiraba y dejaba su comida a medias. El rubio simplemente miro su comida y comenzó a comer rápidamente. Pasados unos minutos vio al joven de hace unas horas, se encontraba sonriendo como era de costumbre. Apretó fuertemente los cubiertos que llevaba en mano doblándolos por completo mientras un recuerdo llegaba a su mente

_– ACA HAY TRES NIÑOS –grito un joven mientras trataba de retirar un montón de escombros – PORFAVOR RESISTAN .. ¡RESITAN! RESIS .. –de ahí todo se volvió borroso, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado pero lo que si recordaba y jamás olvidaría fue cuando despertó_

_– por fin despertaste, bueno con aquellas heridas no me sorprende. Póngase esto numero 2053 –hablo un señor canoso con una mirada fría y seria_

Golpeo fuertemente la mesa, era el estaba cien por ciento seguro que era el y no se podía equivocar. Volvió alzar la mirada para encontrarse con quien inicio con todo esto sin embargo o encontró nada. Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a buscarlo

* * *

La joven rubia aun se encontraba dando patadas a un árbol mientras una gota de sudor cai por su mejilla. Después de unas patadas la chica paró en seco, apretó su mano formando un puño y dio un gran golpe al árbol destrozándolo por completo

– ese árbol .. –Dijo un joven mientras miraba impresionado la escena – cuanto tiempo se encuentra ella ahí –pregunto curioso

– mas ..más de 14 horas señor – titubeo el hombre

– tsk, esa pequeñaja –dijo el joven mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca. Miro la escena unos segundos más, dio un suspiro y luego se acerco – hey pequeñaja ¿No crees que debas descansar? –pregunto el mientras se recostaba en uno de los arboles cercanos, sin embargo ella lo volvió a ignorar – ha –suspiro el – sabes hoy fue una gran recolecta –comenzó hablar

– jen! No iras almorzar? –pregunto un hombre acercándose al cadete. El ni siquiera le respondió y continuo mirando la escena – eh .. EH! ESA NO ES NUMERO 1 –grito impresionado al ver la escena – co..co..como –

– es numero 87, siempre ha sido así. Ella nunca le habla o le mira sin embargo por alguna razón no lo aleja como a otros cuando el se le acerca. El siempre se sienta a su costado por horas a contarle historias de sus misiones –explico el hombre mientras continuaba viendo atentamente la escena

Cierta pelinegra también miraba la escena no muy lejos del lugar. Ella se encontraba contemplando completamente al chico por el simple hecho de que se podía acercar sin siquiera ser lastimado o atemorizado, cosa que nadie a excepción de el podía lograr

– que es el de ella –pregunto alguien a sus espaldas

– Nada –respondió – El es uno de los principales, numero 87 su verdadero nombre es Cody, al parecer no lo odia ni lo quiere. Me pregunto si ella sabe que el .. –

* * *

– entonces agarramos al pez baca u lo montamos, a que suena guay? Ni yo me lo podía creer en ese momento –dijo el joven mientras sonreía mirando el cielo – sabes, el tiempo que paso contigo realmente es divertido –continuo mientras encendía otro cigarrillo – Jamás olvidare estos momentos que he pasado contigo, lástima que se tenga que acabar –continuo el joven sin embargo ella ni siquiera se limito a mirarle – yo .. te extra .. –sin embargo no pudo continuar porque un gran estruendo lo interrumpió

– ya lárgate –susurro ella mientras golpeaba el árbol rompiéndolo por completo

– si que eres una cabezota –sonrió el mientras se colocaba de pie y la abrazaba rápidamente – te amo pequeña .. –susurro a su oído. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que la joven rubia lo tomara de la camisa y lo comenzara a golpear hasta dejarlo completamente lastimado y ensangrentado

Los demás inmediatamente se acercaron a auxiliarlo, ella simplemente se alejo mientras se colocaba los guantes negros

– ERES UNA IDIOTA! El .. el .. EL SOLO QUERIA DESPEDIRSE –grito molesto el pequeño rubio. La joven ni siquiera lo miro

– los humanos son una pérdida de tiempo, me repugnan –fue lo único que dijo mientras pasaba por su costado. El joven no pudo más y fue corriendo hacia donde el joven

– tu.. tu idiota –dijo él entre lagrimas. El joven simplemente se limito a sonreírle

– por favor no la juzgues ella –susurro mientras volvía a sonreír – se vera hermosa con eso puesto –dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza del pequeño rubio quien simplemente lo miro confundido sin entender nada

* * *

– .. –la joven rubia simplemente se dedico a mirar por su ventana mientras tocaba el pequeño dije que se encontraba situado en su cuello – Cody .. –susurro

* * *

CHACHIIIIN, En lo general a mi me agrado mucho Cody ji. Espero que les haya gustado AGRADECERIA MUCHOS SUS REVIEWS T-T 3 son como el motor que me inspira a continuar :D los quiero adiosito n_n


End file.
